


Understanding

by SzarnyasLany



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Because I still suck at English, Endings, I have no idea why I keep doing this, Multi, The Judge's POV, gender neutral player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzarnyasLany/pseuds/SzarnyasLany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pablo's final thoughts and feeling about the game's ending and about the Player itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

He understood everything now... well, almost everything.

At the very moment, when the Player switched sides it became clear for Pablo: why the Batter was so strong. Why he needed his Puppeteer. And also: who was the real Puppeteer from the start. The Judge - for a moment - became a puppet himself. Or better to say: he knew all along that he was one, but he was "only" the game's puppet. But now... now it was different. The power that the Player gave him was unimaginable! 

Well of course, he had his own theories and suspicions, but this... this was truly beyond expectations. At that moment he felt everything and somehow he could understand the Batter. It was addictive. Such power and knowledge flow through his small feline body that was always beyond his reach. He never really knew it existed! He knew exactly how to act, how to fight, where to blow his attacks, when and how to dodge. Or... better to say, the Player knew it.

And so the Player's unlimited knowledge became his. 

And the Batter became much weaker. 

But not as weak as they thought. The Batter fed from the Puppeteer's energy so he could become stronger. But his guide's steady, leading hand left him naked and unprotected. Maybe this weakness was temporary, but Pablo knew, they could take advantage of the situation. Anger grew in the Batter, stirring to point of bursting. He made a horrible mistake: his wrath took over his mind and made him careless.

And thus, the monster who the Batter grew into in the Player's eyes - was defeated. 

However, the feline felt himself... weird... he could now clearly feel the Puppeteer's true emotions, feelings and thoughts. Pablo felt their guilt, despair and endless sadness. Their love and respect for the Batter was shattered into pieces. How could the Batter not feel them? How come...? Or were his keen feline senses? He had no idea... all he could do is to watch this monster die and say his final words to him and to the Player. And to forgive the Player. 

\- So... in the end, puppet and puppeteer switched places... - he said to himself. - Thus nothing remans except for our regrets. 

And he simply walked away and felt the Player's teared up eyes on himself. He said no more though he wanted to. But nevertheless, this was a punishment itself. 

Leaving without any comforting words.

This shattered his heart too.

Perhaps this was the last blow. 

But he didn't mind it.

Not at all.


End file.
